My Silent Sacrifice
by Dark Hikari Twilight
Summary: Everyday Sephiroth visits room 4704, and everyday the results are the same. G/S


The sound of shoes clicking against the tile floor was the only audible sound on the 47th floor of Saint Agatha Memorial Hospital in downtown Midgar. The floor was practically empty and had been for over year. Ever since the incident that had landed Genesis Rhapsodos here.

Silver hair fluttered behind its owner as Sephiroth made his daily trip to room 4704. Silently he slipped into the room as the beep of a heart monitor replaced the only noise. A nurse was sitting in the corner reading a book. Genesis was constantly monitored, Sephiroth had seen to it, but he had to admit it was a boring job. The man hadn't moved on his own since he'd been placed between the sheets.

"Anything today?" He asked, it had become routine. The pain in his voice that had once accompanied the question long gone.

The nurse, who's name Sephiroth never bothered to remember sat her book down and looked up at him. "No sir. His body is still for all intents and purposes fine. His mind still has no activity however." 410 times he had asked that question. And 410 times he had gotten the same answer.

With a sigh he sat down as the nurse took her leave. It was time for her break anyway, and the General never seemed to like it when she stayed in the room. As she left and shut the door, Sephiroth pulled out an old leather bound book. "I thought today maybe something from act IV? I know it's out of order but I didn't think you'd mind and its somehow become my favorite." Sephiroth spoke to the broken man in the bed.

_" My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left, the bow of the goddess. My soul, corrupted by vengeance, Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey, In my own salvation, And your eternal slumber. Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end. The wind sails over the water's surface, Quietly, but surely"_ Sephiroth read from the pages, though by now he needed the book as much as his redheaded friend once had. He continued with the tale, the old friends meeting the fight. But he could never bring himself to recount it accurately. In his version both of the friends lived, able to put aside their differences. It was his own little rebellion against their fates.

"You know you should have said something. For even you to think I was so cold that I wouldn't have loved you as well." Sephiroth closed his eyes taking Genesis's motionless hand. "Do know how cruel you were to confess to me the one thing I wanted to hear more than anything, moments before? You didn't think about that did you? How I would feel that you sacrificed yourself for me without giving me a chance to tell you I loved you too?"

"Well your little plan was foiled, you didn't die and I will make sure you wake up." Sephiroth continued his monologue. Most days he sat silently anymore, but today something was urging him to talk. "I do love you, and I won't let you go. Even if everyone else thinks it's pointless. Even Angeal thinks I need to just let you go, let you rest, but he doesn't understand." No one could see the tears forming in the great General's eyes and that was alright with him.

His head fell against the bed sheets. The rational part of him knew this was pointless. That Genesis would likely never wake up. But he'd listen to that part for too long. If he'd listened to his heart sooner, maybe then Genesis would have known how he felt. Maybe then he would have had a reason to fight more. "Maybe they're right." Sephiroth breathed out as a tear was absorbed directly into the bed. Sephiroth had tried everything to get the man to stir, from confessions of love, to reading Loveless, recounting battles, going over materia theory. Anything he could do to spark something within the man. None of it had worked, not in 410 days.

"I wish I knew what to do for you, what it would take to wake you up." Sephiroth sat back up as he spoke, brushing some hair from the man's face. Sephiroth had refused to let them cut it and it was now fanned out on the pillow. This was slowly killing both of them and Sephiroth knew it. Yet he couldn't give him up, could abandon him. His life belonged to Genesis now and if he had to give it up to help the man he would. He'd even tried to fairy tale answer of a kiss, with no result.

Sephiroth just sat there awhile longer, watching the man sleep as the clock ticked by and the heart monitor beeped. Reluctantly he realized it was time to go. He would have abandoned Shinra long ago if it wasn't for the fact he needed to pay for Genesis's care. The company had written him off sometime last year. He stood and walked to the door, glancing back once more at the man in the bed. The man that meant more to him then life itself.

Steeling his features he opened the door, completely missing the serene smile that placed itself on the lips that were normally so expressionless.

* * *

I'm in a funk. I've been staring at my chapter fics, all about half started and feeling horribly depressed. Hence I took it out on Gen and Seph. I am still very much a Gen/Cloud fan and will be until death most likely but I've been RPIng with someone else and her Seph muse keeps tempting my Gen muse. You know who you are! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a review.- DHT


End file.
